colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue science vessel
Rescue science vessel is the first mission of Act 7A: Suspicion and Blame. If this mission is completed, the next mission will be Remote targeting; if this mission ends in failure, the next mission will be Avert natural disaster. Briefing Research units investigating the use of advanced power generation techniques are operating within this sector - a science ship carrying radion isotopes has been attacked while in the vicinity of a civilian installation. The cargo has become extremely unstable - you are required to sever the cargo hold from the rest of the ship before it can damage any civilian zones. Scans reveal an approaching League fleet which must also be destroyed - the unstable cargo may prove useful when inflicting damage on the enemy ships. OBJECTIVES - Lance off unstable cargo bay - Use unstable isotopes as weapons - Destroy League fleet Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Diablo *1x Science Vessel League Forces *5x Lance (Two Lances jump in after they arrive; one Lance launches from each Frigate after they jump in) *3x Frigate (The first Frigate jumps in after the first two Lances are destroyed; the other two Frigates jump in after the first Frigate is destroyed) *1x Behemoth (Arrives after all Frigates are destroyed) Neutral *11x Isotope (All Isotopes appear after the Science Vessel's cargo bay is destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops : Isotopes must be freed from science craft before they go critical. *Ally: Mertens : Incoming enemy fighters - taking evasive action Frigate Arrives *Ops: This is Ops: League forces have entered the sector and are closing rapidly. You must protect the science craft, we cannot afford to lose it. *Mertens: Mertens to Ops : You're not kidding its busy around here. Request re-enforcement's. *Drake: Drake to Mertens: Perhaps the unstable isotopes can be used against the League battleships. *Ops: Ops to Mertens : No re-enforcement's available. Continue mission using current resource. Second And Third Frigates Arrive *Mertens: Mertens to Ops: There's no way we can hold them off, there's far too many. Science Vessel Safe *Ops: This is Ops : Well done pilot. The offensive was successful. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Science Vessel Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops : Mission failed. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Debriefing Success The use of unstable radion isotopes to defeat League units proved highly effective - the League are now under the impression that our weapon capabilities are more powerful than is actually the case. However, we are clearly riddled by traitors and informers - research locations are strictly classified, yet the League were able to easily find this base. All units remain under observation. Failure Further incursion into Alpha-Centauri is dependent on science and research bases remaining secret. That the League were able to locate and destroy this base suggests that the Navy is still suffering from the efforts of informers. Until The Watch is confident that traitors have been removed from their positions, all units remain under suspicion. Rewards *3 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Password *196ZmdFRMCAtOTk5GRkZGB (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5B, 6, 7A) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions